Mark
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No, Inglaterra no era celoso... sólo un partidario de dejar en claro lo que le pertenecía. GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias: **_Incest  
><em>

**Aclaraciones: **_Un sencillo ¿drabble? que surgió en una apacible tarde de verano, mientras comía palomitas y veía Tv de cierto Pelo (?). Nada fuera de lo común y quizá la trama es repetitiva, pero me divertí escribiéndolo xDDDD  
><em>

**Sugerencia: **_Léanlo mientras escuchan alguna pieza alegre o divertida~ n_n  
><em>

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Mark"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Celoso? No, Inglaterra no era celoso. Sólo un partidario de dejar en claro lo que le pertenecía, ya fuera a través de un comentario sarcástico, patearle el trasero a alguien, o de un efectivo contrato que lo hacía legalmente el dueño

Tampoco era que lo demostrara todo el tiempo… nada más cuando sentía invasión o poco respeto… o cuando sus pertenencias daban la involuntaria impresión de que rondaban libres por el aire. ¿Qué hacía? Pues lo que cualquier_ tsundere_: montar una escena, decir "idiota" a diestra y siniestra para luego salir corriendo con lo _suyo_ entre los brazos

No, Inglaterra no era celoso. Nada más un partidario de la seguridad justificada: si no quería problemas y continuar montando espectáculos que daban ideas "erróneas", tenía que encontrar la manera de que ya no hubiera malinterpretaciones tanto de sus arranques como de sus pertenencias

_Solamente tenía que marcarlas_

Tal y como lo haría, por ejemplo, con un frasco de mermelada: lo etiquetaba con su nombre en letras ENORMES; o con una prenda que le gustaba mucho: cosía en algún lugar discreto sus iniciales en un color chillón

Arthur hizo algo parecido con su hermano Glen ya que, siendo un sujeto extremadamente discreto que llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres y hombres (además de que su actitud _No-tomo-en-cuenta-tu-existencia-si-no-sirves-a-mis-planes_ era extrañamente encantadora) se vio "orillado" a marcarlo

En un principio podía pensarse que no tenía derecho de hacer algo así dado que sólo eran hermanos… ERROR: había una razón profunda para justificar semejante atrevimiento

_Eran pareja_

Tal y como lo serían dos personas sin lazos de sangre

…

Claro que era raro, enfermizo,_ pecaminoso_, pero no importaba: ambos lo discutieron y, a pesar de la diversidad de problemas que representaba, concluyeron que si seguían siendo "hermanos" el sentimiento continuaría. Así que si de todas formas el amor estaría ahí, ¿por qué tomarse una complicación tan frustrante? Y fue de esa forma como "Se comieron el mundo" juntos. _Siempre juntos_

Sin embargo, tampoco eran tan infantiles como para creer que el resto lo tomaría bien, en especial Escocia, así que decidieron guardar el secreto. Difícil tarea, pero cuando aprendió el discreto, imperceptible pero emocionante idioma corporal de Glen, ya podían quererse y mimarse incluso en medio de una reunión… bien, que eso no impedía que Gales aprovechara la mínima distracción y lo arrastrara a la primera sala vacía que encontraba

Por el mismo motivo, cuando tenían sexo procuraban no dejar huella que la ropa no pudiera ocultar… ¡y ahí era donde entraba su modo de marcar!: en medio de todo el movimiento, justo cuando su hermano entraba en su interior, llevaba una mano a su nuca y rasguñaba

Quizá no se trataba de algo demasiado importante, pero había bastado para que muchas personas dejaran de acercársele con intenciones "sospechosas", ya que la herida se veía a simple vista y estaba hecha de tal forma que se lograría únicamente en una situación muy comprometedora

¡N-No es que fuera celoso! Sólo marcaba sus cosas… A-Además, todo andaba bien si Glen no se daba cuenta…

…

…

Pero lo que Arthur no sabía, era que su hermano ya era más que consciente de aquella marca. Lo supo desde la primera vez que se la hizo, por lo tanto, dejaba que se lo marcara _a propósito_… lo que seguramente no haría el inglés si supiera que, desde el primer día que estuvieron juntos, le hacía un chupetón atrás de la oreja y cerca de la nuca: un punto donde TODOS podían verlo, pero que al mismo tiempo quedaba duda de si era natural o su imaginación…

Vamos, que todos esos pequeños detalles no dejaban ver que ellos específicamente eran pareja, aunque sí que ya tenían a alguien

…

…

No era que Gales e Inglaterra fueran celosos… sólo partidarios de marcar su territorio


End file.
